Dystopia: Shadow City
by Arya Rift
Summary: Long time ago, the world is a hard and rough world where predator hunt prey. Instinct of eating and survival make predator feared by prey. However that was long time ago. Now, predator and prey live together in peace and harmony but even the most peaceful bond can't close the gap in society of fear between predator and prey. Most animals might forget this gap, but some are not.
1. The Fox, the Bunny, and the Zootopia

**Dystopia:**

 **The Shadow City**

 **Chapter I: The Fox, the Bunny, and the Zootopia**

* * *

-[Prologue]-

Zootopia, the city of paradise for animals, predator and prey alike. A seemingly distant place of utopia in form of a city, majestic in appearance even from afar. When one got Zootopia in sight, they would see all the tall buildings in the center of the city, towering over other parts of the city each divided by large, gigantic walls. Even from a distance, we could see the differing appearances of each part of the city, each having their own characteristics that differs them one another and they each had their own beach that connects the land to the vast body of water known as the sea.

One of the parts, districts, of the city was colored cream and pale orange. Almost completely covered by sand was the Sahara Square. Located at the southeast side of the city, this district was built for animals with bodily matches with heat or simply because of preference. The vast body of sand was dotted by buildings with rather large gaps between them and lined with streets that connected the buildings. Space was quite plenty in Sahara Square. Every day we can see camels and such jogging through the track they choose among the curves and edges of Sahara Square. The district could be windy too, so better prepare a pair of protective glasses in your bag. Although Sahara Square could be very hot at times, business there was pretty much in good rates.

One of the visiting points of this particular district was the Mystic Spring Oasis, a place for pleasure seekers. Contemplating that the building's a place that actually allows both visitors and employees alike to not wear any clothing. For some animals, the place made them uncomfortable because of the visitors were practically naked but taking clothes off do make you more comfortable with the heat especially with Sahara Square's hot climate. Nonetheless, this place still persisted in things to visit list when you happen to be visiting Sahara Square.

Another district on the northeast was Tundratown. Yep, by name alone you could imagine that it was a frigging cold district that is covered in snow. Well, you're not wrong. Tundratown was like the other side of a coin of Sahara Square, climate fitted perfectly with animals with thick fur or just wanted to chill out. This district was covered almost entirely by snow with some snow covered spires extending at the edges of a noticeable curve of sea that intrudes into the land. Temperature wise, Tundratown was the polar opposite of Sahara Square that sometimes snow, dropping the temperature even more in those times. One trait that the two districts share was that they were both windy.

As Tundratown and Sahara Square were located side by side, and they had polar opposing climates, the two districts were separated by an enormous wall that could be seen regulating the air from the two districts. Much like oversized air conditioner, but it worked perfectly so that the two districts could exist side by side without any change that could lead to significant damage over the buildings and inhabitants because of the opposite climates.

Next up, on the northwest of the city was Rainforest District. As the name implied, the district consisted of large, gigantic trees which leaves made the district a canopy, simulating the real forest. The canopy was the exact part of the district that made it look completely green from the sky -or gray since rain clouds were constant obstacles in the sky. While the canopy itself wasn't too dense, the real deal of Rainforest District laid conveniently beneath the shades of it, making the district feels cool but not as cool as Tundratown. Call it . . . "Just right" or "perfect" kind of cool. But you might want to consider bringing an umbrella or raincoat when visiting this particular district.

The thing about Rainforest District was its namesake, the fact that it was capable of raining any time. Its climate was good enough to make it rain rather frequently, making the roads slippery and parents needing to watch their children more seriously to avoid unwanted injuries and accidents. The district itself might be responsible for Sahara Square's lack of rain. Even if the sky and clouds emptied themselves out of water, there were multiple sprinkler systems throughout the underside of the canopy, spraying water all around and together, the large number of sprinklers could make the district rain anytime. The water used was supplied from either accumulated raindrops or the ocean and was balanced so the ocean wouldn't get dry.

Another feature of the Rainforest District was that it, simulating a forest, was built with massive river system that started from the center of the cape then branched into large rivers that bent around and then branched again into smaller rivers. This form of land sculpture rendered the making of roads difficult. To overcome this difficulty, hanging roads were built, connecting the lands across the rivers with bridges. Overall, Rainforest District's a good place to set home if you want natural view right around your house.

Finally the major district of Zootopia, downtown, the Savannah Central. Adopting the portrait of a modern metropolitan city, Savannah Central was decorated with buildings that ranged from small houses to medium sized apartments on the outer parts and large buildings to skyscrapers in the middle of the city, providing enough shade from the sunlight to the roads below. Nothing particularly pointed itself out from this district because like the name implied it was like a savanna, a wide space with normal warm weather.

Downtown was what we could expect from the sight of skyscrapers and business buildings everywhere. Restaurants, laundries, malls, sports, parks, pretty much everything you'll need could be found here. What came in package with the district being the central, though, was that it was very busy. Vehicles were simply double or even triple the amount from other districts. Pollution wasn't much a problem since there were enough trees to keep the airspace clean.

On one side of Savannah Central was Little Rodentia, a place for small sized mammals like mouse and shrew and such. Relative to the inhabitants' size, the buildings were obviously smaller than the ones of Savannah Central, Rainforest District, Tundratown, and Sahara Square. It was quite busy and crowded during the day, for its inhabitants', at least. Any other larger animals would just watch at the small creatures' moving to one place to another at the smaller city.

Other than the four districts mentioned, there were also other districts as well. Take Canal District, Meadowlands, and Marshlands as examples. While Canal District was practically by extensive was Rainforest District's outer part, Meadowlands and Marshlands were the districts on the north of the city that borders the north side.

Another noticeable sight on the city was the train system. Crossing over the four main districts was a train track that connected neighboring town of Bunnyburrow to Zootopia train station. The track entered from south at the edge of Sahara Square before entering Tundratown and Rainforest District before stopping at the station on Savannah Central, practically showing the visitors around the city. There were other tracks in the station as well, with their own routes to access various locations in the city.

Oh, one more thing. The city also had a stadium, namely Animalia Stadium on the outer Savannah Central among other large iconic buildings. The dark blue colored stadium was decorated with white lines darker blue circles, shaped like a giant wide cylinder that ended with large wave like upper edges with random height. The stadium itself wasn't too standing out considering that everything in Zootopia looked impressive. But the stadium actually had large amount of visitors. Sports were clearly to be held in this particular building, but artists contribute to the stadium's earnings as well as many artists held their concerts there, thinking that the stadium is a big and nice place as it is, it would be comfortable to hold fancy concerts there. While the fans didn't even get bored by the stadium, artists like the booming Gazelle made themselves on the stadium's list of customers.

Appearance wise, the city was amazing if said loosely. But the thing that caught most animals' attention was the slogan. Yes, **the slogan**. You read those bold words right. Aside of the majestic appearance of the city of Zootopia, the most interesting thing that made it so popular and attractive was the slogan it held upon: "Everyone can be everything." Basically, any species of animals of any breed are welcome to the city to be anything they want and to reinforce the slogan, one of its past mayors, Leodore Lionheart invented the "Mammal Inclusion Initiative" that's simply means any animal, big or small, strong or weak, have the opportunity of being anything they want, even high positions like mayor and directors, attracting a large number of immigrant that all had the same purpose in mind: being anything they want to be.

The slogan itself was manifested by the ancestors of Zootopia, where long ago everyone, from all ethnic, fur color, species, breed, anything, can be everything they dreamed, they desired, what they always wanted to be since they were nothing but a young animal staring at the distant future only able to hope with all of their heart that in the future where they grow up, they can realize their dreams and make them come true. It was like that in Zootopia, long ago, and it should have be until now.

But well, scrap that slogan. Just crush it into pieces and throw it to the trash can or something of sorts. While most animals went here to make their dreams come true, it wasn't easy for some animals. You see, being a modern city it was, Zootopia couldn't escape the plague of uncomfortable subjects. Said subject were very painful for some animals and by extensive, could destroy the very animals it was laid upon. Said subject could cause massive collateral damages. Said subjects shatters many hopes and dreams. Said subject, is prejudice.

Prejudice, by meaning, it means preconception, seeing something the way it was said to be. Stereotype was not too different. Basically with the diverse kinds of animal in the world, it would be obvious that one species differs from another. While some species related by family or phylum, on might be completely different from another. Like one had long tail while one had short tail, one had sharp teeth while one had flat teeth, one with claws and one with none, and so on. Those exact differences made prejudice a hot topic in the city.

Take an example of bunnies. They were stereotyped as explosive breeders, and that's true. That's why there were a town that was populated almost entirely by bunnies, like Bunnyburrow, for a place for bunnies to raise their hundreds of children. Another fact that bunnies were small, the chance of them to work in fields that includes physical works was pretty small as

Have another example of foxes. Foxes were deemed sly, elusive, and shifty. With those stereotypes in everyone's mind, it was VERY hard for foxes to have their place in the world, not to mention Zootopia itself. They might be smart and intelligent. With enough work, they could be valuable materials. But the thing was that they were viewed as untrustable animals. By doing so, foxes had difficult life from cub to adult. Some even had childhood trauma because of harsh treatment the people around them gave them, making them turn into rather unreachable and distant, not rarely, cold and rash animal in their adulthood, themselves hating the world because of that. Society was one thing, but stereotypes were everywhere.

Prejudice and stereotype might be painful and hard, not rarely crushing people's dreams, but those with hard work and strong will could overcome them and make their dream come true, even if they were kind of misfit and by seeing them alone we could tell that they weren't suitable for the job they dreamed.

What else could we take for best example if it wasn't Zootopia's first bunny officer, Judy Hopps. She had unnaturally large amount of energy for the size of a bunny, being small as she was. She only joined Zootopia Police Department for three days and she already solved a major case, earning her respect to be treated as equals to her fellow officers and getting fame as well too.

Judy Hopps was initially viewed as no more than a bunny. Born in Bunnyburrow, unlike her 275 siblings, she had the dream to be a police officer when she grows up. We could guess that many animals tried to persuade her to give that dream up, mostly her parents that always try to persuade her to be a carrot farmer like them and Judy's siblings, but her strong will shielded her from their influences and managed to get herself into the Police Academy. Surprisingly, she was the top of her classes, which shocked many, if not all, of her fellow trainees. She then stationed in Savannah Central where she went in her career for three days and she already solved a big case, namely the Night Howler Case or publicly Savage Mammal Incident, with the help of a certain fox.

Nick Wilde was a red fox and Judy Hopps' companion that helped her solve the case, big time. His presence was a major advantage to the bunny officer as he, a senior to Judy in matter of being older inhabitant of Zootopia and a fox, had extensive knowledge of the city's bends, curves, and edges. Enabling Judy to proceed through the case swiftly while learning the true nature of the prejudice plagued city as they progressed on the case, which was initially missing mammal case, grew into the Savage Mammal Incident.

The case wasn't a simple one. It was all started when fourteen mammals mysteriously disappeared without trace and the ZPD were overwhelmed by the protest of the missing ones' families over their incapability to find their beloved family members. Judy Hopps were stationed at the central station a couple of weeks after the disappearance of the latest mammal, an otter, raising the number of missing to fourteen. Back then, our bunny was upset because she was tasked as a parking maid, much to her annoyance. When the missing mammal case was brought upon again by a visiting family member of the missing otter, Judy immediately took a chance to solve this case, much to the chief's dismay out of insubordination. Nonetheless, she was given two days to solve the case, in which she managed to locate all of the missing mammals in one place after a supposed false alarm in Rainforest District and arrested the supposed criminal, the city's mayor of that time, Leodore Lionheart as he locked them all, including the more recent missing black jaguar, up in a faraway abandoned building.

What was disturbing is that all of the missing mammals, no exception, were in savage state. Unable to be reasoned with and extremely dangerous, forcing the replacing mayor, Former Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellwether, to lock them up in the hospital until a cure is made. The following press conference featuring the bunny was held, and from her lips, she gave her suspicion that somehow the predators are reverting to their old savage instincts, considering all of the missing and savage mammals were all predators. This simple statement from her split the city of Zootopia in two with the prey animals opposing the predators under fear that they will also turn savage. Some peaceful attempts were held, but unfortunately weren't enough to glue the two pieces one again.

Seeing the massive fracture in Zootopia society, Judy couldn't help but to feel guilty because it was her statements at the press conference that resulted in all of this. Mayor Dawn Bellwether proposed to her to be the face of ZPD, but under guilt, she refuses and subsequently gave her badge to her chief, resigning from the force.

She returned to Bunnyburrow and became a carrot farmer like her parents wanted her to be. But no later than a day, she had a breakthrough and came back to the city. After picking the fox back on the team, she infiltrated a laboratory inside an abandoned train where _Midnicampum holicithias,_ flowers known as Night Howlers, were being grown and then had their extracts being concentrated into a bullet.

The chemicals of Night Howlers itself had psychotropic effect that when enter one's system, could cause them to to become savage and lost the ability of higher reasoning functions, making them attack everything that moves. The chemicals work on everyone, be it prey or predator, big or small animals, fat or thin, anything. On normal exposure, which was consume of said flowers, would turn them savage but only temporarily. However, the bullets contained concentrated chemicals and by speculations, would render the savage condition indefinite if otherwise to be cured with antidote, which was the detained mammals' condition.

Judy and Nick managed to snatch the gun used to shoot the bullets and some bullets itself and then ran through the museum in an attempt to bring the evidence to the ZPD but unfortunately, the mastermind of the whole incident, Mayor Bellwether, with her underlings appeared and trapped them inside a display. While trapped, the two conversed with the sheep. Bellwether then shot a bullet at Nick, turning him savage, making him hunt for Judy inside the display. Bellwether called the ZPD, attempting to make this a savage accident so her plan would go smoothly. As Nick approached Judy to kill her in that state, the bunny managed to ask for Bellwether's motives, which she blurted out all at once. She explained that she always hated predator and planned this to lock up the predators to ensure prey's domination and she would place the blame at the predators as she turn more savage. A pause after that, Nick's jaws enclosed on Judy's neck.

Did she die? Nope. She lived because Nick was faking his savage state as they replaced the Night Howler bullets with blueberries from Judy's farm. Bellwether's anger quickly surfaced as she opened the ammo case, declaring that she framed Lionheart, she could frame Judy and Nick too. But when the ZPD force arrived, Judy played Bellwether's confession that was recorded in a pen that doubles as a recorder, ultimately resulted in Bellwether's arrest and Judy's return to the force.

What was more surprising was that sometime after, Nick Wilde decided to join Judy as a ZPD officer and both, until now, served in the force as partners, waiting the chance of another adventure to unveil itself for both cops to go through. It wasn't easy to fit into the city, but their faces on the news boosted the two's fame and respect, well mostly Judy, but it was enough to give people the sign that not everyone live up to their stereotypes and to put a mind to reconsider giving random discrimination to other animals.

They might be small, but they had proven themselves in some cases already and they will keep getting more experiences as officers of Zootopia Police Department.

 **-The Fox, the Bunny, and the Zootopia by Layrey Nightclaw**

* * *

 _-[Savannah Central, Zootopia. Nicholas P. Wilde and Judy Hopps]-_

"Really?"

Said a certain fox, half closed eyes and a sly grin plastered on his face, looking at the screen of a laptop, a writing program open and a bunch of words could be seen on the view. He was feeling amused, annoyed, and weird in the same time.

It was early morning, six o'clock, and most animals would probably on their way to work right now. Save for ones that work in their houses, they wouldn't need to wake up so early to open up. Part of the rising sun could be seen on the horizon, its light already giving the city warmth and light. Streetlamps in the city gradually turned off and faint shadows were casted from the buildings. The dark sky slowly brightened up as the big orb of light and heat ascends to the high sky, the clouds becoming more and more lighter, devoid of the darkness the night gave them.

Vehicles could already be seen passing the streets. Some business was already open, like cafes and small shops. The park started to receive sunlight as animals jogged in the park, working their morning exercises, trying to keep their body as fit as possible. Most animals might have busy schedules in weekdays, both private affairs and work alike, but a morning exercise wouldn't hurt if it rewards a healthy body.

Nonetheless, Zootopia already woke up, partially, that was.

On one bend of Savannah Central was a cafe. There was a bright colored cafe that shines under the sunlight. There were two tables in front of it equipped with foldable umbrella colored in gradation of orange and yellow. Beside the front glass door, in front of the windows were patches of flower with varying shades of orange and yellow. Above the entrance was a sign that read "Sunset Cafe." It was flashy, but it's quite nice to hang around.

In the cafe, five animals could be seen with three sitting on a chair surrounding a table. The other two was the Sunset Cafe's cashier and waiter. The antelope and Siberian husky were watching the three officers in front of them talking about something. The husky was just serving a drink of carrot juice to a lynx when a fox and bunny came in, friends of the lynx' sitting beside him, talking about what he was doing with his laptop. Both cafe owners couldn't help but to grin occasionally as the fox and the bunny commenting on the lynx' work on his laptop. They were their best customer after all, almost regularly visiting the cafe before and after come at weekends too. The cafe itself looked like a meeting ground already with the three around.

"Oh come on!" the lynx exclaimed while glancing at both of the cops on either side of his head who were trying to get better sight at the screen. It was a small notebook he was using so if you wanted to take a look then you'll have to switch places with the user. The fox and the bunny were trying to get a look but the lynx in the front of the metal device didn't budge, trying to secure his place. "Guys! I'm still spell proofing this thing!" his arms and paws didn't even able to move freely to type on the keyboard as the bunny and the fox severely limiting his movement. They didn't seem to listen to the poor out of space lynx.

Giving up, the lynx rotated his arms upward to free it from the two's lock then pushed himself back, catapulting his body back and landed flat at the floor back first. He peered at the owners only to earn a grin and a shook of head at his condition. He took a look at his seat only to be seated by the fox. He got up after sighing his defeat.

The fox scrolled down the program. "Wow," the bunny said as she read the words one by one along with the fox. "Nice thing you did here, Rey!" she exclaimed, glancing at the lynx behind here who put up his smug face. "I like this."

The fox sighed as he quickly scrolls down. "Objection!" he voiced, earning all four's attention. "Although the title is 'The Fox, the Bunny, and the Zootopia', this writing emphasizes on Carrots instead of me," he frowned. The bunny beside him just giggled.

Yep, the fox was none other Nicholas P. Wilde, the recently con-man who turned good and was among the newest batch of ZPD graduates as the top of his classes. The fox turned a new leaf in three days since he met the bunny officer, Judy Hopps. This red furred fox with dark auburn fur on the tips of his ears, paws, feet, and tail wore a Zootopia Police Department uniform which consisted of dark blue long sleeved shirt with two pockets on each side. One on the right was below a name tag that read: "WILDE" while the pocket on the left was below a shining metal ZPD badge. The high collar shirt also had sewn badges on the upper sleeves. He also wore darker tie and pants. Decorating said pants were some paraphernalia and a holster holding a tranquilizer gun.

The grey furred bunny beside him was the one and only Judy Hopps, or Carrots as Nick usually called her with. She wore blue shirt that was covered by a Kevlar on her torso and darker blue pants that was decorated by metal kneepads, a black utility belt with silver buckle, and paraphernalia patterned with military dark grey. This uniform of ZPD didn't come with a name tag, but the badge persisted on the left side of the Kevlar.

The lynx protested by a smug face. "Well it isn't finished yet!" he exclaimed while smacking Nick's head in annoyance. He would be finishing it earlier if it wasn't for Nick and Judy. "Just give me some time with space and I might finish it before time to go to the station," he said, crossing his arms.

The lynx was another ZPD officer by the name of Layrey "Rey" Nightclaw, joining Nick as a fellow graduate of the same batch of greens. As a lynx, he got the characteristic black tuft and white bar behind his ears. His reddish fur was also dense to the point that those on the sides of his head actually spikes out in a fashion. His eyes were gold. He usually wore the same uniform a Nick, with his name plate reads "NIGHTCLAW", in normal conditions of work. But when he was assigned to his specialty, which was shooting, as in sniping as per ZPD's frequent orders, he wore the same neoprene uniform as Judy usually wears with addition of arm-mounted cases that contained bullets for his rifle and gloves that left the little and ring fingers out, allowing him to comfortably adjust his sniping position. Body wise, he was a bit larger than Nick -making Judy the shortest out of the three-, and because of his dense fur, it was arguable whether he was more built than Nick. His paws outsize Nick's though. On the back we could see his short black ended tail, another characteristic of his species.

He could be said a hyperactive animal, ever since his first day of action in which he shot six crime convict in a single operation from faraway, saving Nick and Judy who were cornered by a corrupt officer. He fairly coped with Judy's own term of hyperactive, outbalancing Nick's more calm and collected demeanor. But Rey could be calm and collected too, usually after a streak of hard work when his passion was drained until nothing was left. Being one of the smallest officers in the city, Rey found himself frequently hanging with these two. Although he made friends with the other larger officers himself, he was more comfortable with Judy and Nick where he didn't have to climb himself up to tables or similar large furniture. The three quickly become a trio, though the fox and the bunny duo was still dominating in the sight of the other officers and townsfolk. It wasn't that Rey felt left behind, though. He KNEW how cute those two together.

Rey wasn't a total stranger to Judy and Nick. They both had met the lynx at their earlier life albeit once, but that was enough to let him be a friend of theirs in less time. Neither of the three talked much of their past, but what mattered is the present and future, right? Well, the past played a role in investigations, of course.

Nick grumbled a little, his annoyance couldn't go unnoticed. "Rey," he called the lynx, who took a seat beside him. "If you want to post this thing into the internet make sure you emphasize me instead," he said while pointing at himself.

Judy, almost likely on cue, immediately scoffed at Nick, who raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. After she regained her composure, "The thing is, my dear friend Nick," she said as she put a pointer finger at Nick's nose, making the red fox recoil upon contact. "I out famous you." She slapped a wide cocky grin on her face to which the fox just narrowed his eyebrows at this statement. The lynx and the husky just chuckled in response.

It was undeniable that Judy was more famous than Nick, even by a bit. Even though they were on news together after the closure of the Savage Mammal Incident, Judy took most of the fame because of her status as a police officer while people, still stereotyping Nick, thought that Judy did most of the work and Nick was just get washed up into the mess and displayed at the closure just as a decoration.

The truth was Nick played a major role in the solving of the case as he was the key witness of Emmit Otterton's disappearance and to the rest of the case, helped Judy a lot. From telling Emmit Otterton's last sighting at Mystic Spring Oasis, enabling Judy to run a plate at the Department of Mammal Vehicles, enabling Judy to intrude the limo service lot -by deputizing him, convincing the black jaguar chauffeur to talk -although the jaguar turned savage when about to let them inside his house-, distracting the savage jaguar so Judy could cuff his leg -by accident-, rescuing Judy from Chief Bogo's confrontation, pointing out the surveillance cameras to track the jaguar's position, actually tracking the jaguar himself with the camera network, and actually saved both him and Judy by switching the Night Howler bullets with Judy's blueberries. Yeah, counting those, Nick was NOT just a washed up animal in the case and he saved Judy's butt more than once.

Judy laughed out loud at Nick's reaction, shocking all other animals in there, including a zebra who was just entering the cafe. Both Judy and the husky apologized to the zebra silently. He didn't look too happy, confused rather, but decided to put it behind and took a seat of his own on the other side of the cafe. Judy felt guilty, but the husky just shushed that thought away by a wave of a paw.

Judy returned her sight to Nick. "Hey, people might think you're just a sly and shifty fox," Nick recoiled at the stereotype. Both Rey and Judy saw the uncomfortable feeling Nick felt. "But not me," she continued. "Don't worry. You're a cop now!" she exclaimed. "It won't be easy. Slowly but surely, people will respect you more," she added. The tip of Nick's lips twitched, as if holding a grin back.

"And if they don't," Rey continued, placing a paw on Nick's shoulder while putting up an encouraging smile. "Then we'll teach them some lesson to not mess around with our best friend." He smacked the shoulder he was just holding. "Right, Cottontail?" he gazed at Judy, who narrowed her eyes at the name.

"Don't call me that," she said, pointing a finger at Rey, enough to make him recoil some steps back in fear. "But it's true, though. I'd give them a piece of my mind if they keep treating you like trash," she crossed her arms as she talk, earning a genuine smile from the fox.

He stood up, the same smile still persisted on his face. "Well, nothing's better than friends' words." Judy and Rey just grinned ear to ear when they see him back on his spirit again. "Come on," he pointed with his thumb at the station. "Work's calling."

Rey's smug face returned. "Argh. Now I have to finish this article later. _Thank you, Nick and Judy_ ," he said the thanking venomously while the said animals just smirked. Seeing the two smirking, Rey just threw a paw on each muzzle and they laughed together before Rey started to pack up his notebook. "See ya guys later, Dashiel, Robert." The waiter and the husky responded with kind smiles and wave of a paw.

It wasn't a long way to the station. It was just two blocks away from the Sunset. That exact reason is why Nick, Judy, and Rey chose this place to hang out or just to relax. This cafe was built for small to medium sized animals, so they wouldn't have to worry about some elephants with loud, echoing voice overwhelming their own voice. Even the Siberian husky waiter was half the height of the room.

After Rey packed up his notebook and his bag, the three paid for their drinks before starting to walk to the station. The sudden breeze of air ruffled against their fur, all feeling the gentle flow of the morning wind. The city was very much lightened up right then. The Evergreen park was just in front of them, already lit up by the shining ball of heat right up there in the brilliant blue sky. The buildings' shadow provided shade needed for a morning walk while the morning sunlight provided vitamin.

The street already looked busy with many vehicles of all sized passing the street in front of them, the passengers inside were busy with their phones. Probably talking to their business partner about the upcoming schedule and projects and blah blah blah . . . Anything of sorts. Some younger animals were walking along the sidewalk, either talking with their friend that was walking with them or just fiddling with their phone.

Seriously. People these days couldn't let go of their phones. Well yeah Nick, Judy, and Rey had their own phone, but they know when to use it and when to not. As police officers, they had to keep their eyelids peeled -and claws ready for some cases-. They must admit the application for phones, mostly for Pawdroid and iPaw, were really interesting and could make anyone addicted with playing with their phones. Business communication became easier due to the invention of these high end devices, but they also the very things that cut off most people from their real world. The ones affected by this are mostly younger animals, since they got nothing significant beside their homework and exams to worry.

Judy once said that while looking at the department's archive, she found a recent report file where a young lioness got smashed by an elephant-sized car because she was too focused on posting on her Clawgram and Furbook while crossing the road. Nick and Rey who were eating fried fries at that time, coughed almost immediately after hearing that ridiculous accident before remarking their own spicy comment at people nowadays and their phones.

Remembering that file, Judy restrained herself from taking her phone out from her side pocket, a sight Nick and Rey immediately nodded in agreement while keeping their own paws off from their respective phones.

People should pay more attention to their surroundings.

After some minutes walking to the station, sightseeing Zootopia in the morning, they entered the station by the glass doors. Some officers that were hanging around the lobby noticed them before returning to their business. While walking, they could see the receptionist already munching his cereal, oblivious of the small officers' presence.

Judy thought that it would be a nice thing to do to say hi. "Morning, Ben!" she said a little loud hoping that her voice went through those sound of munching.

She did it and the cheetah stopped eating to see who called him. He saw nothing on his line of sight. Then someone cleared his throat and the cheetah looked down, looking at the three officers. While Judy just giggled at the cheetah's behavior, Nick and Rey just narrowed their eyes but placing a smile on their faces.

The cheetah immediately dropped his bowl of cereal and tried to pose as formal as possible. "Yes, what can I do for you?" he said with a formal but sloppy tone, earning the four a chuckle.

"Benjamin Clawhauser, look at ya," Rey said, pointing at the cheetah, specifically mentioning the cheetah's body. "You're getting thinner and thinner," he said crossing his arms.

Nick nodded. "It's a good change." The cheetah, now known as Benjamin Clawhauser, just sighed at their remarks.

Meet Benjamin Clawhauser, a ZPD officer that was positioned as a receptionist that doubles as a dispatcher. He wore the formal work uniform like Nick and Rey. His name tag on his right chest and on the desk read: "CLAWHAUSER". He was Judy's first friend at the ZPD when she asked where the briefing room was after Clawhauser remarked how cute her was. Later, he received Judy's call for backup when she and Nick were chased by a black jaguar. He was also affected by the fracture in Zootopia society when the savage mammals went public; being temporarily transferred into other duty because the higher ranks decided that it would be best for the first animal visitors meet wasn't a predator. He was reinstated shortly enough after the closure of the case, though, receiving some boxes of donuts from his colleagues as a gesture of apology which he accepted happily. Clawhauser was pretty much a friendly and easygoing individual, so he didn't hold any grudge.

At first, this cheerful spotted feline of ZPD's was depicted as "fat doughnut-loving cop" by the fact that he ate a lot of them and by result of his lack of workout, he was obese. That was some time ago, though. After Nick and Rey's joined the force, the three noticed Clawhauser's long lasting problem: his body. At first, it was difficult to reason with him in order to convince him to do workouts. Rey did some weeks ago. But Clawhauser refused, knowing that his work didn't need much strength to begin with. Fortunately, Nick and Judy arrived to back Rey's argument up. Well you could expect Nick's smart mouth out argue Clawhauser. Afterwards, the three keep the cheetah on regular workout once a week with them. Dragging him along, sometimes. The result was pretty much satisfying, to say the least.

"Well, I'm both happy and unhappy at the routine," Clawhauser remarked, earning a group of laugh from the smaller officers. "Yeah I get to burn some fat, but I'm really tired," he said, emphasizing his point by dropping his chin to the desk in lazy fashion. "I might resign from this job out of physical exhaustion."

Nick and Rey exchanged looks. "Why don't you ask to be transferred to a more active duty, then? That should make it easier for you to cope with your new . . . Uh . . . Form," Nick asked, making the cheetah raised his head in confusion. "Rey would need a partner too," he pointed at the lynx.

Rey backed up and raised both paws. "Why me?" Suddenly Nick and Judy shot him a penetrating stare. "Ah-I. Yeah. Yeah. Why not?"

Clawhauser just stood there, thinking at the fox' suggestion. As if ignoring Rey's comment. An exact minute of silence went before he finally speaks. "I'll consider that." Rey's eyes widened in disbelief while Nick and Judy high-pawed, earning a murderous glare from the lynx.

He was NOT happy at all.

Suddenly the chief's door opened with a loud sound. From it, came out a large buffalo with wide torso and office uniform. Without tie, upper buttons unbuttoned, and four stars decorated each side of the collar. It was Amra Bogo Falker, the feared chief of ZPD central station. He didn't look happy with those narrowed eyes of his as he always wore on his face.

He took a glance around, making the officers in there freeze in fear. His eyes stopped at the group of three small officers in front of the front desk. He approached the trio with quick and heavy steps, carrying a file folder in his hooves. He stopped in front of them, handing over the folder to the nearest one. In this case, it was Nick. After the fox received the folder he handed it to Rey as he opened it.

"Hopps, Wilde, Nightclaw, grab your gears!" he suddenly said.

* * *

 **This section is for character progress (and to remind me who's who). Will be on each chapter to record new characters. Read the author notes on the end, please, if there's any on a chapter.**

 **Judy Hopps** -[Bunny]- ZPD officer assigned to central station

 **Nicholas Piberius Wilde** -[Fox]- ZPD officer assigned to central station

 **Layrey Nightclaw** -[Lynx]- ZPD officer assigned to central station

 **Dashiel Fangstein** -[Siberian husky]- Sunset Cafe waiter

 **Robert Horn** -[Antelope]- Sunset Cafe cashier

 **Benjamin Clawhauser** -[Cheetah]- ZPD officer. Central station's receptionist and dispatcher

 **Amra Bogo Falker** -[Buffalo]- ZPD central station chief

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia as it belongs to Disney.**

 **I apologize for any typo or such. English's not my first language either so I'm not sure if this or any of my stories look good in your eyes. Names in this story are a bit random so sorry if they're weird. Welp, I hope you enjoy my stories as much as I enjoy writing them. If by any chance you wanted to review, please use good language. You can PM me anytime if you wanna talk about something. I'll surely reply though I might reply late. If you have better names or puns for the characters, just voice it and I'll give a piece of my mind about it.**

 **If any of you reader have read my short story series titled 'The Fox, the Bunny, and the Zootopia', think of this story as a remaster of it, as I put more thinking into this major story than those smaller ones. The remaster includes some changes and correction. I'll get to fix the series some time later.**

 **By the way, 'amra' is a slip of 'amuru', Swahili for 'command'. Meh, Lion King effect.**

 **Catch ya next time!**


	2. Chasing Criminals

**Dystopia:**

 **The Shadow City**

 **Chapter II: Chasing Criminals**

* * *

 **English isn't my first language so I apologize for any misspelling or typo in the story. Character and location names are mostly random so I admit some are plain weird. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing them. If by any chance you want to review, please use good language. You can PM me anytime if you wanna talk about something either about the story or just random stuff.**

 **Lastly, the Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia as it belongs to Disney.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _-[Unknown location. Unknown person(s)]-_

"What do you mean he's not here!?"

A voice echoed in the empty, dark room. No light source to be seen. The sun wasn't there in the sky to lit up the environment. In fact, it was doubted that the sunlight could even enter the airspace. The pitch black environment could creep someone easily, not to mention the abandoned buildings that decorated the area. Making the area more or less resembled a ghost town. It was morning and the sun was supposed to be up by this hour but in there it was dark as night. Everybody who lived there knew exactly why. Why the sun didn't send its light and heat to them. Why the supposedly bright day was nothing more than dark, gloomy atmosphere, the same thing that left them all in despair and disgust. There were some light on the ground level. But, they weren't natural ones. Those were lamps. Light bulbs and flashlights everywhere, dotting the unlit area, flashing like the glimmering light of hope in everyone's heart that slowly disappeared over time.

From one of the buildings a few stories from the ground, a large figure could be seen, faint shadow of theirs casted by a glint of light from faraway. Eyes drowned in anger, confusion, and exhaustion. Looked like they were giving up on whatever they were doing but they couldn't simply give up somewhat. Their arms fell limp as another figure they were holding was losing consciousness. The shadowy figure then threw the figure in their paws to the wall hardly, so hard that a crack could be heard. Was that sound of backbone breaking or a skull cracking? Nobody cared.

From the faint light behind them, we could make up something the shadowy figure wore. Black sleeveless shirt lined vertical white and stained red, grey trousers also tainted red. Where did all those blood come from? Maybe the previous thrown figure was bleeding heavily when the shadowy figure held them up in the in the air by the collar of a shirt. The thrown figure was more or less deranged even before thrown onto the wall.

The shadowy figure then let themselves fall flat onto the floor. They took a small paws free communication device from his side pocket and put it onto his ears. After a noticeable buzz, they sighed.

 _"Hello?"_ a voice rang from the device. The shadowy figure didn't answer right away. A few seconds passed when the voice on the other side decided to ask for absence of the caller. _"Anyone there?"_

"It's me," the shadowy figure finally said with an exhausted tone, breaking the silence.

They stepped onto the edge of said building whose outer wall nearly all encased by glass. There were multiple cracked and broken windows and glasses on various location on the building, it seemed like endured multiple bombing or shooting already. Well, it was a bit tilted. One side of its foundation collapsed, making it tilt slightly but not enough to throw it overboard.

"I can't find him," the figure continued. "Dammit!" they smashed their fist onto the floor, breaking four tiles in the process.

The person on the other side seemed to recoil from the sound of broken tiles. _"W-w-we-well, are you g-giving up, then?"_ they asked with tiny voice, obviously scared at the rage of the figure.

The figure sighed heavily. "I don't think I'll forgive myself if I do that," then they walked to a small chair where a jacket was hung on. "I'll just keep looking, I guess. We all know his proven capabilities of getting into trouble," they joked, lightly chuckling while picking up the jacket. "Well, yeah, he might be a capable agent, but he's too reckless. Heck, he might be chained up by now. What on earth should I do now, put a claw on everyone's neck threatening them for his whereabouts?" they sighed again. "One way or another, I'll find him. Don't worry."

The other voice sighed. _"Be careful,"_ the other voice said.

The shadowy figure then turned around with the jacket hanging over their shoulder. On the back, large red X could be seen as the coat flattered along the gust of wind.

"I'll update soon enough. Croft, out."

* * *

 _-[Savannah Central, Zootopia. Nicholas P. Wilde and Judy Hopps]-_

At one bend of Savannah Central, we could see a cruiser swiftly being driven through some straight roads. Black painted with some white patches, the cruiser was decorated with red and blue lights on the front bumper and roof. Inside the large vehicle were rather small animals. Officers Nicholas P. Wilde and Judy Hopps. Their respective eyes went bouncing to the corners, looking for something among the city streets. Their search was rather difficult.

It was nine, and Zootopia streets were starting to fill out with various vehicles. The city streets were starting to light up with numerous vehicles and some horn blaring. The sidewalks were full of animals already. Shops were opening, flipping their sign to "Open", signifying their work hour has come. The horns were starting to irritate people's ears, from large ones like elephants, small ones like cats, to sensitive ones like bunnies. Horns weren't that much of trouble, though. That particular sound could be heard all day long calling to each other, so most people should have used to it. The usual sight in the city area would be the same: vehicles all over.

The most noticeable vehicles were the big ones that were large enough to fit four elephants could be seen clearly at a distance between other vehicles, given how big they were. Had to admit that vehicles with the size of those large land animals weren't easy to move around the city or any other parts in the world. Why not? One thing to be sure was that such drivers had to be very careful with their surroundings so they wouldn't crash into other smaller vehicles. Such were those used by medium animals like canines and most felines and small animals like hares. With elephant sized vehicles, miscalculated turning was powerful enough to crush the smaller vehicles on the course. One thing to count was that the bigger the vehicle, the larger the turning radius making people in smaller vehicles had to sacrifice their precious seconds for their safety over their business. Some animals, though, were rushed enough to not paying attention to these behemoths, then get crushed when trying to outrun them when turning or slipping past. ZPD got some cases like this over time. Even worse if the suspension broke, the large vehicle outbalanced because of the passengers' weight, and then tumble down to the side. Anyone, except for large animals, that happened to be on the area of the falling vehicle, if out of luck, would kiss their life goodbye. The point was that large vehicles were passive dangers waiting to happen.

Well sure, whales were much bigger but they, like other aquatic animals, didn't need to use vehicles because their environment was bodies of water, obviously. So in other words, their movement area was three dimensional so they could access any place shallow or deep without much difficulty. Except for deep sea departments where only deep sea animals' the only creatures able to do activities there unhindered. And when situation needs regular depth animals to come to deeper parts of the ocean, there were specialized vehicles that could control their interior's pressure and optical projection devices so that the passengers, mostly regular depth animals, could see the form of the seafloor as the sunlight didn't reach the deep parts of the sea. That aside, vehicles weren't much needed as sea animals need to move as often as possible because their daily activities weren't as complicated as the land animals due to their anatomy. That particular reason was the reason aquatic animals weren't as developed as land animals. One noticeable aquatic city in the whole kingdom was the City of Atlantica in the Pawcific Ocean.

The traffic's too tight for the cruiser to go smoothly. The previous bunny and fox were as exasperated as everyone that were waiting for the vehicles in front of them move. Judy sat back to her seat, a motion Nick took chance immediately. "Wanna switch positions?" he asked while putting his usual half-lidded eyes and sly grin on.

The bunny, however, wouldn't give up her position that easily. She would think three times before giving the wheel to the fox. Why, last time he drove around two weeks ago, he crashed the cruiser onto a fleeing criminal's toward a construction pit. It was Judy's fourth day of work streak of the week and she was visibly tired so Nick offer-well, actually forced his position on the wheel because the bunny was a blockhead even when fresh. It was an ordinary day of patrol when a group of robbers caught their attention and Nick gave chase. The chase lasted some minutes because the robbers were clever to turn very frequently, trying to distance themselves from the cops. But he didn't know that Nick Wilde was on the wheel. Nick predicted the robbers' route and met them near a construction site where Nick literally T-Boned the robbers' car into a pit in the construction grounds. Judy wasn't too happy to learn that the cruiser's suspension broke while they were chasing the criminals. Not to mention most of the damages happened when Nick crashed the cruiser.

Nick said that if he didn't do that, the robbers would get into the tunnel to Tundratown and when it was heavily snowing. It took half an hour for Nick to convince Judy that it was okay and that the department would fix the damage for them. But Judy wouldn't just let him go that easily. She asked the chief if they could fix the cruiser on their own -the parts provided by the department, of course- much to Nick's annoyance since he was planning on having a long nap. She knew that both of them had enough experience with mechanics to fix the cruiser. For Judy's case, she was taught some technical things from her father when she was fixing their tractor while Nick learned from fixing his fox friend Finnick's van.

Let's just say they went out cold for the whole weekend because of exhaustion and they both dislike different aspects of the cause of their exhaustion.

"No," the bunny replied boldly. "You know what happened the last time I let you drive," she added while shooting the fox with her penetrating peer. "I even missed the weekends because of exhaustion. I planned to jog in the Sunday!"

"Which," Nick interrupted. "Was your idea to fix the cruiser on our own. Even more, I told you that I'll handle the fixing since you were _so high spirited._ " Sarcasm dripping as he said the three last words. The mentioned bunny peered at him. "But no. You just have to work. You know yourself that even a fur ball of energy like you needs rest sometime," Nick added, shooting back with his own penetrating peer.

Judy's passion was another warm topic to be discussed in the department. She was known as a hard-working cop. Although she wasn't too hyped about less important assignments like meter maid or patrolling, she usually found herself occupied in her own world with those she called not-a-real-cop work. It had to be admitted that her nearly infinite energy and passion was a model thing as most officers lacked the spirit of doing their work. Even the former conman Officer Nick Wilde had more passion than most officers -it was a high probability that Judy influenced him-. But all pros came with cons in tow. While Judy was pretty much in high spirit most of the time that she often forgot her own fatigue so people found it not unusual to see the rabbit officer looking tired although she was moving throughout the city doing her assignment. Chief Bogo in particular, was both delighted and annoyed at this trait Judy always displayed. If Nick wasn't there to tell her to take a rest, then it's up to the buffalo to knock some sense into the smaller officer.

Luckily Nick was always there to hold her horses. He knew very well how his partner could be ignorant of her own health so it's up to him to put Judy to rest even if said bunny resisted very hard. Judy might be a superior officer, but Nick got his brain to outwit her to give up and go to rest. Nick often worried though, that someday he would have to use force on her. It wasn't like he was weaker than her. He could defeat her in hand to hand combat with ease if he wanted to, but he prefers to use his brain instead so no one would get hurt. He knew he would be forced to use force to stop her someday, though.

"Well, I'm fully fresh from bed and I'm not going to let you drive. Let alone holding the steer while in traffic," she exclaimed sturdily. Looked like Nick's argument was easily fended off this time. "And while on the topic . . ." Judy reached for her iPaw and searched through her song files. Nick couldn't help but to peer at the song selection but the bunny was faster and picked a song and immediately locked her phone. A while after, Rhihonna's 'Horn' echoed throughout the cruiser. Nick flinched only for Judy to laugh at. _"Horn. Horn. Horn. Horn. Horn. Horn."_ She followed the song's lyric. "By the way, how are you going to drive when you still have that popsicle of yours in your paw?" She pointed a finger at said object which was inside Nick's mouth, when he pulled it; it was half the size it was. "Honestly," she said as soon as she hit the brake as the car in front of them stopped. "Those are molded by Finnick's feet, right?" Then she earned a nod from the fox. "Does it still taste like the jumbo pop? I mean, he used his FEET." She exaggerated the word 'feet'.

"Hey, what do you have against Finnick's feet?" Nick jokingly said. "Yeah, I have to admit sometimes his feet smells like trash and such." Judy's eyed widened along with her horror expression. She felt like she was going to throw up, imagining the victims of the Hustler Duo's popsicles. Nick noticed the drastic change on Judy's face and laughed it off. "Chillax, Carrots," he said, lying back onto the seat. "Finnick always washes his costumes so you don't have to worry about the quality of our pawpsicles," he explained exactly like a salesman, making the bunny face pawed herself.

Nick and Finnick's pawpsicle business weren't really dead. Well, it was, actually. Since Nick joined ZPD -after some quarrel with Finnick, of course- Finnick's been with other con business but they still made pawpsicles for their own to consume and sell them sometimes -without Judy's presence-. Don't get Nick wrong he didn't do conning anymore but he still kept contact with his Fennec friend. They might be rude to each other, but nothing could really break their friendship they keep having for years. The pawpsicle tactic they made together tasted good too and a jumbo pop was more than enough to supply their pawpsicle need for a week, making use of a large freezer in Nick's apartment.

Judy grimaced. "His . . . Costumes . . ." she said, earning a nod from the fox.

Suddenly Nick's radio was brought to life and some static was heard before a voice came in. The two cops immediately stopped their arguing and perked their ears up.

 _"Guys, any progress there?"_ a familiar voice went out from the particular device on Nick's belt.

Nick picked it up immediately. "Yeah, traffic's a bit jammed." As soon as he said that, the traffic went smooth again. The cars in front of them went to multiple directions without any trouble. _"How on earth?"_ he thought, but then returned to the radio as Judy steps on the gas. "Never mind, we're all smooth. How's there?"

* * *

 _-[Several parallel blocks from Nicholas P. Wilde and Judy Hopps. Layrey Nightclaw]-_

"Yeah about that," the lynx said as he jet swiftly through the varying vehicles with his nimble movement with his motorbike. "I found nothing that's in the files. If our target's as noisy as the reports said," he stopped near some shops and glanced around, trying to find the exact same thing he was looking since half an hour ago. "Then we wouldn't waste this much time searching for them," he added before going again, seeing that he attracted some attention from nearby walkers.

The lynx officer's vehicle was a rather rare sight in the metropolis of Zootopia. Not too long ago, bikes were common sight in the streets as common as cars and trucks. Unfortunately, though, bikes cost too much for private vehicle. For example, Nick and Judy were able to drive their cruiser that could be driven by tigers too. But bikes had to fit for the animal that uses them. Particularly different anatomy of the diverse animals was a major setback for bike advancement. Long legs short legs, short arms long arms, and so on. Bikes could be only used by small animals too, since bikes for large animals like elephants and giraffes would be simply too big to maneuver around, not to mention that it was unlikely that there was a design of bikes that could handle the large animals' weight. From those factors, people started to prefer cars over bikes because cars could be used by wide variety of animals, which made bike manufacturers to be reduced to small business. Don't forget that helms had to be fitted to one animal too.

That didn't mean that bikes disappeared from the world, no. Although it wasn't as many bikes on the streets as it was back some decades ago, some people actually fond of this kind of vehicle. Rey included. There was even a noticeable bike loving club that bought bikes and then modified it so that the bikes' performance would be on par or better than today's cars. The motorbike manufacturers were rather underdeveloped as the interest for bikes decreased drastically since the large loss of money from people's pockets. It was considered a lucky thing that they still exist. People who wanted a bike could buy a model, although old ones as there weren't many developments, and then modified them with their own parts.

It was a shock for every officer in the station when they learn that Rey used a motorbike, some even gave some spicy remarks about the old stuff. They said "that piece of old stuffs put together won't last a day in the city." But luckily Rey had a great experience in mechanics. He bought one straight after joining the force and spent almost a month modifying it before revealing it two weeks later. Modified engine and suspension already gave Rey's bike high-end performance. Custom orange-red bulletproof body kits were put in an arrangement to protect both the engine and the rider. The design itself was as cool as sport cars these days. Combined with Rey's nimble movement, on the street, they were a formidable duo.

As Rey's motorbike only usable for medium to small animals -preferably small which were rare among ZPD ranks- Rey often tasked with search and rescue for small animals as well as patrol backup. Patrolling was the most often because the bike's small frame combined with Rey's high spatial awareness and reflex was able to slip past most vehicles to lessen needed time for covering an area. The same reason also benefited Rey to access narrow and difficult terrain especially when accessing sniping points. Another plus of getting a bike. Although the minuses of motorbikes were strong arguments too, particularly about papers and stuff when he used his bike for work. Meh, the chief said it would be a pain on the backside to argue with Rey about using it, so he just authorized the use.

Rey had a downfall too of course, as he spent a large amount of money to get his bike to what it was in the end. Then he started to live more minimally, often asked to other officers for consumables. Luckily he was a good friend with everyone so they weren't bothered to give him free food. Though his backup money was enough to buy him another bike, he chose to save it for the very last resort. He was still saving up money to return to the previous amount. Nick and Judy just hope that Rey don't push himself too far.

Judy's voice was heard. _"Maybe you should ask some people about it. Who knows? Maybe they got some info about our suspect IF he is what the reports told us."_

Rey sighed as he drifted on a turn. "Cottontail, I'm a cat. I can hear people talking crystal clear from ten meters away. My hearing might not as powerful as lions -heck, those felines can hear things up to a kilometer-, but I'm more than capable of hearing things especially when people these days gossip about like, everything," he said, placing some tone of annoyance between his words.

 _"Right. Right. Sorry,"_ the soft voice faltered. Judy knew how it feels to be underestimated, but something else struck her mind. _"Wait, NIGHTCLAW YOU DARE TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"_

Rey grinned widely. "S'up, Cottontail?"

 _"Why you-!"_ The radio crackled a little.

Rey decided to ignore the bunny's rage. "Pi, ya there?" a faint scoff was immediately heard.

The furious bunny's voice was still heard saying some angry quotes people say when they're mad and such. _"I'll punc-! Hey!"_ the sound of an audible punch and struggling pull were heard. Then a crack was heard before a series of horn blared, hurting Rey's ears.

After some seconds of disturbing static, _"Who called?"_ a more deep voice said, obviously the fox.

"Read me the report again," the lynx said shortly.

No response whatsoever. Rey waited for a few moments but there were only silence. He had to concentrate for some moments to the road because the traffic ahead of him was starting to get thick so he had to zip past vehicles carefully and most importantly, avoiding large vehicles so he wouldn't risk being crushed. Not that his instincts would let some sounds of approaching danger past him unheard, though. He was forced to stop before two medium sized vehicles that were too close from each other so he had to let one feet down to stabilize himself.

Ahh, the usual air temperature of downtown area always keeps Rey on his mind, concentrated. Temperature in Savannah Central wasn't as extreme as Sahara Square, but when you were riding a bike, you'll find yourself in the middle of the road in a jacket and a helm. All of those made bikers more easily overheated, another negative opinion about bikes. But Rey, like other bikers, was pretty much adjusted to the conditions. Though, he wasn't fully adjusted since he only had ridden his bike twelve times since its reveal a week ago. So, from now 'till sometime forward, he'll have to put his whole concentration so he wouldn't pass out when riding. Tundratown might sound a nice place to go around with your bike but bikes would slip rather easily there. You know, icy road and stuff. Unlike cars which balanced on four wheels, bikes only had two so balance played a crucial part in riding a bike. Well sure, maybe bikers with excellent skills and high performance bikes could actually go around in that cold district. Not to mention the freezing temperature could freeze the engine.

Then he noticed that Nick hadn't answered him yet. He sighed. "Please?" then a chuckle could be heard from the paws free device, while the lynx himself just sighed.

 _"Okay, some easygoing bikers . . ."_ the fox's words flow as Rey remembered the memory of half an hour ago at the station. Sound of paper turning was heard as the lynx officer pulled over near a music shop, remembering the briefing just some time ago.

* * *

 _-[Half an hour ago at ZPD central station. Nicholas P. Wilde, Judy Hopps, and Layrey Nightclaw]-_

As soon as the command from the chief was heard, the three turned their sight from the folder onto the buffalo. Their big boss in the station was standing before them, glasses removed from their place and put into a pocket. The very presence of this buffalo was intimidating enough to stop any unnecessary subjects to be talked further. The chief himself rarely came out to personally give an officer an assignment unless he was very bothered or in a bad mood, both were dangerous subjects to be brought upon as the buffalo's ears were pretty strong.

The chief of Zootopia Police Department Central Station was the buffalo, Amra Bogo Falker. Work uniform on wear although he didn't wear a tie and left the top buttons unbuttoned. The most distinct thing that was very visible from his uniform was the obvious four golden stars that adorned each side of the collar, stating his position as the chief of central station. Physical wise, Chief Bogo's appearance was more than intimidating to those around him. Heavily build upper body and large arms enable him to wrestle animals as large as a lion. And don't get him wrong, he HAD wrestled a lion officer and a panther, animals that were considered large, mercilessly out of insubordination. Yep, this buffalo's short tempered and sturdy, his voice could silence most people including Former Mayor Lionheart, but not carefree individuals such as the green Nick Wilde and Layrey Nightclaw.

He didn't like insubordination and he also believed on stereotypes for a good reason. For example was Judy herself whose first assignment was as a meter maid, much to her dismay, thinking that a bunny isn't fit being a police officer. She'll get herself killed if situation went south! She tried to tell the chief that she wasn't just a token bunny and was top of her classes, but her argument was easily fended off by the more experienced officer, saying, "then [Judy] writing a hundred of tickets a day should be easy." She did, though, asked the chief for reassignment after her meter maid shift went worse and then resulted in her involvement in the Night Howler Case. He did went down to the field himself after Clawhauser informed him of Judy's success on finding the missing mammals and was the one that actually tried to persuade her to reconsider her resign from the force. Upon Judy's return and Nick's enrollment, he immediately made them partners because he already seen what they are capable of. They even became a liked colleague of the chief, but he tried not to show his fondness of his new hardworking officers.

This time, he was very disturbed by a very recent report and he knew just who to assign for.

"Three boars with two motorbikes made some mess at a bar and decided to throw a molotov to express themselves," the chief explained, earning a noticeable grump from Rey. The chief knew very well how fond this officer of ZPD was with motorbikes, so he understood his response.

"The guys got crazy drunk," Judy commented while Rey opened the folder and looked at the files inside including several photos of their targets and their vehicles. Just by seeing the bikes on the background while their owners screwed around in the bar made Rey's blood boil. "Suspects are Veil, Don, and Greg Boarhoof."

"Geez, those guys really made some bad impressions about bikes." The lynx couldn't conceal his growing urge to smash the heads of those drunken bikers to the dumpster or something similar. Might as well deliver some strikes at their pitiful butts, literally, before throwing them in. Maybe the chief wouldn't appreciate that kind of action, but somehow Rey didn't care. They gave people reason to dislike bikes, and Rey won't let them get away that easily. "I'll make sure they learn their lesson when we catch them."

Nick walked closer to the lynx and took a look at the photos, not bothering to read the files as their target's clear. "Remind me to video the punishment," Nick said. "Must be an interesting scene to add to my collection of crime busting."

A click of a tongue was heard from the radio. "Whoa, Nicky, since when did you keep record of your progress like that?"

"Meh," the fox replied. "Only about kicking butt things. Anyways," he snapped.

The chief was being patient. After the three finished their conversation, they returned their sight to the chief. "Their motorbikes are old models but their performance is on par with modern standards. Though, they emit loud noises and black smoke. You shouldn't have much trouble finding them," he said as he crossed his arms.

"Ugh, nasty," the bunny commented again with a clear tone of disgust. One of the photos actually depicted both bikes expelling black smoke from their exhausts. "Do all bikes make dirty smoke? Rey, yours isn't, right?"

Rey scoffed as he turned the side stabilizer down. "Of course she isn't." He tapped his helm that was already on his lap, letting the wind ruffled his fur.

"She?" both officers and Clawhauser asked in unison. "Your bike?" they asked again with raised voice, much like in disbelief.

"Yep," Rey confirmed along with a chuckle and a wide grin slapped onto his face. "Edelweiss is a good girl. Don't compare her to those delinquents! She'll kick them all the way to the horizon." he said determinedly, earning an eerie silence from his friends.

Nick tried to break the silence by clearing his throat. "Actually that's impossible," the lynx grunted. "But we got your point."

After a bit of silence, the three realized that the chief was still standing before them and they peered at him. "GET GOING ALREADY!" he shouted, making the officers ran their butt off to their respective vehicles on the parking ground.

* * *

 _-[Present. Sidewalk, several parallel blocks from Nicholas P. Wilde and Judy Hopps. Layrey Nightclaw]-_

 _"There you go,"_ Nick said as the sound of a closing folder was heard.

Nick wasn't the best briefer. He read the words slowly and annoyingly with a tone, Rey could just walk into a parlor and bough an ice cream while waiting for Nick to find what part he was looking for to describe. Rey could have bring the file with him, but how was him able to read it when he was riding a bike? Sure, he could just stop and read them, but it'll be too weird. The folder wasn't small for animals Judy's size, but it was just right for Rey.

"Dang, Pi, I'm starting to doubt that you paid no attention at all when at school," Rey said annoyed. "Elementary is a crucial part, ya know. They teach you to READ."

 _"I didn't."_

That fox! He actually didn't pay attention to school?

" _Bullets_! Shut up, Pi!" Rey turned off the connection as he tried to cool himself down. A chuckle was heard just before the connection was cut. "Right. Black smoke and loud noise. Nightclaw, what can you find?"

As soon as he said that, out of the corner of his golden eyes he saw what happened to be black cloud of smoke that was only a block from him. He was about to think that it was the targets when loud engine noises were heard. His ears twitched as the loud sound hurt his ears. He looked around him to find other people starting to get uncomfortable with all the noises. The sound itself was getting louder and louder by the moment.

"Hey!" someone yelled, catching Rey's attention as he reached for his helm. It was a sheep with an angry face. Looked like the entire block focused the attention at him and his bike. "You tell your friends to shut up, or I'll call the police!" he yelled again, certainly it wasn't his first time hearing that disturbing noises. Not that noises like that couldn't beat the traffic noises though. It was easy to mistake Rey for a member of that gang, but only because of his bike and he was NOT happy at all, seeing the bikes and bikers name get tainted.

Although he felt accused, he merely laughed out loud, people raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't worry," he said while reaching for his badge. "They're already on it." He showed them his badge, making the sheep's jaw drop as Rey put up his helm and started zipping past the vehicles, chasing toward the other block.

Clearly some townsfolk didn't know that ZPD got a bike-riding officer now. Well, they have to know that motorbikes are a part of the past and Rey's gonna keep them remember. He might receive some bad reception from others now that this motorbike gang made bikes look horrible, but he'll try to convince people the other way. He was ready for bad notes, he hope he was at least, trying to hold back from clawing people's face.

The traffic was less thick than in the other part of the central, so Rey could talk with his paws free device. "Hopps, Wilde. You guys hear that?" he said, noting that the disturbing noise should be heard by the bunny's powerful ears by now. No direct response, but he had to turn before talking again. "Guys!"

A static could be heard before Nick's voice chimed in. _"Gotcha. We're heading there."_

* * *

 _-[A few moments before. Savannah Central. Nicholas P. Wilde and Judy Hopps]-_

Nick laughed a bit after the radio was turned off. He was a con artist, he enjoyed annoying other people and they wouldn't strike back. He always uses his brain for things so he would get what he wants and wouldn't have to get hurt. And he hated to get hurt, because wounds would hinder his relaxation. But of course, one thing remained unknown was the fox' strength. No one knew the full extent of strength the fox hid in him. Even in the academy, according to his drill instructor, he used his small and slender frame to slip past his enemies' attack and hit their weak spot. He didn't even use more force than he use to hold Jumbo Pops. Judy herself knew that Nick was capable of killing, as evidenced of his fake savage state when he brutally shredded a prop flamingo to bits with his sharp teeth. He wouldn't kill intentionally, of course, as he once said, "It's a drag to kill someone. For what's sake?" Judy once asked if he would kill to avenge his loved ones and the fox replied, "I'd rather torture them mentally so they'll suffer their whole life." That sentence stroke a fear in Judy, fearing that someone might actually have to endure that mental torture. She knew Nick was more than capable of doing so. She just didn't know his actual practice of that. Nick said it would be unlikely that it was actually going to happen since he didn't have many loved animal beside his mother, whoever and wherever she was.

Judy just chuckled. "You know Rey could kick your butt easily. He wasn't as big as the tiger you fought in the academy you know," she reminded.

"Pfft. I could easily deliver a kick to his chest that will send him tumbling down," Nick defended.

"And then?"

"Swiftly run away like a shifty fox," he said, wide grin on his face, bony white decorating his red head.

They laughed together.

If people were about to discuss about Nick's fighting style, they wouldn't have much to discuss. He relied on his small and slender body to get past his opponent's attacks, preferably large ones, and then strike their weak spot as he read about in the internet. Why would he read such things when he was a lazy animal? Simple. He was a fox, and foxes mean trouble, and trouble mean physical or mental, and physical ones could end bad. So, Nick had no choice but to search for a way to defend himself in case he gets in trouble in the future.

And that's that. There weren't any other particular fighting style or tactics Nick used since martial arts like karate and tae kwon do were practically useless against large animals he'd mostly face in his time as a police officer. This style suit well against smaller opponents as the size of him but it would be harder because he wouldn't have many chances to strike smaller spots. In this case, Judy would interfere and use her blurs of feet to knock her foes unconscious, something Nick was afraid coming from her sometimes. He didn't know what to do if she wasn't there to help him, but he did think his "savage mode" could be useful. He was a predator, and predators hunt. Hunting needs fighting skills and tools and Nick got his fangs.

No later than seconds after their laugh subsided, a loud noise hurt Nick's ears. They left the window open so the noise could be easily heard, but the sudden noise really made them uncomfortable. Nick immediately closed Judy's larger and more sensitive ears to shield them from the initial surprise and then released it.

Judy suddenly put her frown on when the sound hurt her ears, groaning. "Ugh. Well, the reports are right." the revving sound could be heard and both guessed that when they get to the source of the sound they would find a cloud of smoke. "Come on, let's catch these freaks," she said as she picked up pace and Nick turned on the siren. "Let's teach these scoundrels what they'll get if they mess with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde!"

"And Rey Nightclaw," Nick added then clicked. "Remind me to video their punishment from Rey."

 _"Hopps, Wilde. You guys hear that?"_ a static heard from the radio. " _Guys!"_

Nick was the one who answered. A static could be heard before Nick's voice chimed in. "Gotcha. We're heading there."

Judy just shook her head as she took a turn toward the source of the noise. The street glitched for a while because of the disturbing noise, some vehicles even bumped into another as the driver clutched their ears from the sudden noise. Hints of anger and annoyance could be easily seen from everyone, the cops included. They would be very pleased to see someone beating those bikers up. Fortunately, they didn't have to do it themselves as there was one particular officer on a bike whose fists couldn't stop shaking, wanting to release some kinetic energy they stored.

Judy was about to take another turn when some bikes zip across the road ahead of them followed suit by a blazing red sport bike that was gaining on their target. From a glimpse of the helm's visor, Nick and Judy could easily see Rey's frown and golden eyes flashed with anger while smiling devilishly. Both officers recoiled a bit before joining the pursuit.

Nick took his radio and tried to reach for Rey's ears. "Rey, you're okay there?"

A long static was heard before a loud voice came out from the device. _"I'M PERFECTLY OKAY,"_ he yelled but then gasped. _"Ah, sorry. I'm alright. Let's just roll these guys up!"_

"Roger that." Judy then sped up while driving past other vehicles that went out of the way.

These bikers weren't complete idiots. They turned every few seconds, making it harder to gain on them. Moreover, they went into thick traffic areas, hindering the cruiser's movement when they could easily get past the vehicles blocking their way by slipping between them or on the sidewalk, trashing some tables, trash bin, and other items. Probably on purpose since Rey could move in the traffic as swift as they were and he was gaining on him, making use of his sharpened senses from the academy to move efficiently without losing much speed. The bikers were also proficient with their bikes as well, just some steps behind in skill from Rey.

While Rey was in hot pursuit, Nick and Judy couldn't do much since they were moving at half the speed the cruiser usually was when in pursuit. Although their siren was enough to alert other drivers to get out of the way, they couldn't do much as they were surrounded with vehicles as well.

"This isn't going to work," Judy noted while Nick nodded in response.

Nick took a glance at the far bikers. "We can't do this like we did with Flash. There were three of them; one of them can tell the other the situation around so we can't catch them by taking shortcuts." Nick took his phone out and opened his Zoogle Map application. As soon as the map appeared, he zoomed it out. He glanced at different roads while Judy struggles on keeping the bikers in sight. "Okay, we'll split up and set a trap." Judy peered at him in confusion but immediately returned her sight to the road when a reckless giraffe went past the cruiser, nearly colliding.

Nick took his radio again. "Rey, listen up. Draw them near Baobab Boulevard." He paused. Judy could hear a voice talking from the other side of the line. "Yeah. Yeah, Stalwart Fang street." Judy's eyes narrowed in turn as Nick waited for Rey's reply. "Ya got it."

"We're going there?" Judy said, narrowing her eyes at Nick, who did the same and nodded. "Sly fox."

Then she turned the cruiser around and step on the gas. The large vehicle quickly peeled itself from the traffic with little to no difficulty and then went the other way around. After they were off the thick spots, they immediately took some clearer roads toward the south. Luckily, Baobab Boulevard wasn't jammed by traffic as much as the other roads. Though it was crowded during work times because of the nearby train station.

Baobab Boulevard was located in south Savanna Central. It was a wide road with gardens bisected the wide road in half, one for each direction. The tall trees on the center of the gardens made eyes of those who passed the road fresh. Unlike most streets in Zootopia, the boulevard was the greenest one, with patches of flowers and large trees on the sides of the road. Beyond the sides were houses of varying sizes, but mostly grand and luxurious houses, ones that people with low money like Nick or Judy could only dream of getting one even if they stock up money from their salaries. Front garden was good enough to start the day. A large house could be their favorite spot if they're tired. Judy spent most of her break for training, though. The chief once forbid her from entering the station so she could get some rest, but no, the bunny always had a way to keep busy, ranging from helping Dashiel and Robert in the Sunset to jogging around Nick's home outside the city. It was possible Rey would join them if they ever decided to stockpile their money to do something. Truth to be told the three usually came up with the same conclusion when they were discussing something. Neither Judy nor Nick seen Rey's place, but from his lifestyle, it's safe to say he resided in an apartment like Judy.

Back to Baobab Boulevard, some locations near it were under reconstruction and most of those were closed off from transportation usage and that's why it could be used as a trap. It was unclear which reconstruction had been completed and which hadn't so people tend to avoid this boulevard lately. Meaning that the boulevard was empty enough to make the street gang think they could outrun Rey, by any chance, and lower their guard. Fortunately, Judy and Nick happened to get stuck on one reconstruction point in an attempt to outsmart a racer by taking shortcuts. Well, the chief was a bit disappointed that the duo lost track of the racer after turning back from their 'shortcut'. Fortunately, Officers Grizzoly, Fangmeyer, and Delgato happened to be patrolling ahead the racer and successfully arrested them while the racer was too busy looking back, making sure the cruiser that was on his tail didn't chase him anymore. That exact dead end was the hope of catching these bikers.

Calling for reinforcement might be good enough to catch them and the three could do it anytime now, but ZPD was in a tight situation this week with so many assignment and little break to give to the officers so Nick restrained himself from calling for them. It would be a chance to prove themselves worthy of being ZPD officers though, considering they were stereotyped as the smallest officers in town. Night Howler Incident might be a big news but it would take more than a single case to change people's view of someone, or in this case three, by a large degree.

By the end of Horn's second playback, they were already near the boulevard. "Okay, if my calculation is correct it would take some more moments for our bikers to enter the area." Nick said, readying a tranquilizer gun as he speaks. Then he turned to Judy. "There's no guarantee that they would surrender easily, since they ran around with molotovs in those jackets," both sighed.

"Guess we're enforcing law with our own lives at stake," Judy said, turning the music off. Then she peered to Nick, who had this mix of his usual annoying half-lidded eye plus sly grin and a frown. "Having regrets joining the ZPD?" Judy joked, seeing her friend's smug look.

Nick scoffed. "If it means I can see my favorite bunny every day, then it's worth it," Nick winked and they both high pawed.

A laugh was heard through the radio. _"You know people started to call you guys Cute Duo, don't you? Meh, I think Ben's at fault for spreading that name in the first place. Ha!"_

The two were taken aback. "Wait what!?"

 _"I'm nearing the place,"_ Rey cut. _"Be ready for some blood 'cause I can't keep my claws restrained all the time."_

"Wait! What did you said about us?" Judy asked again. "Rey!"

 _"Nightclaw out."_

"Hey!" Judy grunted and tightened her grip to the steer. "Nick you didn't hear what he said about us and people?"

"Nah." The fox shook his head while retaining his grin, though his frown disappeared. "He talked too fast."

"Then we'll have to ask him directly." the bunny stepped on the gas and they launched toward road after the boulevard, the sudden burst of speed sent Nick falling onto the seat. "Buckle up."

"Late as ever, Sly Bunny."

They took turn after turn swiftly. The street was pretty much empty except for some cars that were parked on the sides. There were some pedestrian on the sidewalk, watching as the black and white cruiser passed the road. They didn't know they were on pursuit because the siren was off, not wanting to alert the targets before the time comes.

Then there they were, on a straight road that branched into two, where on the right branch, Nick and Judy could hear the loud noise and the visible and obvious black smoke. The bikers were coming at them but they couldn't turn back to the way they came from because there was a particular officer who was hot on their trail gritting his teeth. Even if his helm concealed his expression, his murderous aura could be felt. And both Judy and Nick thought that the bikers already felt that.

Like planned, the bikers had no other choice than to turn to the left branch, followed shortly by a cruiser and a bike. They were starting to wonder on how they would be able to escape safely while their pursuer keep getting on their tail when they just realized that the road ended by a sign and a dug up road. They turned back only to be faced with Judy, Nick, and Rey along with their weapons: a tranquilizer gun, a lethal gun, and two sets of claws.

It was questionable if Rey ever used mid-range guns on duty as the only weapon he used in the field was either his LR-S4 "Scharfschutze" or LR-S6 "Katzenhaft" sniper rifles. Nobody knew weapons he used aside of those two. The drill instructor at the academy shut her mouth about this topic in request of Rey himself. The reason was unknown but seeing him readying his claws during work multiple times implied that he used his claws for melee combat and probably prefer to close in and deal a blow rather than keep a distance and shoot bullets. Counting that, he might had more than one ways to approach his targets. He did use guns like Nick's lethal MR-P2 "Eminusque" handgun and actually carried one right there, but it was only seen used during target practice in the department's shooting range.

Nonetheless, the three-animal team got themselves what they need: a tranquilizer gun wielder for initial warning, a lethal gun for second, and two sets of claws for threat in advance. What else did they need?

Oh yeah, there was one thing they need.

Luck.

The largest boar moved his arms so fast that by the time Judy blinked in surprise there was a gun in his hooves, muzzle aimed for the bunny cop's throat.

* * *

 _-[Meanwhile. Unknown location. Unknown person(s)]-_

Firearm was shot at nearby stand. Numerous animals flooded out from the building. It was a traditional market of sorts. Two digits of stands could be seen among the dark surrounding. The market itself was one of the bright spots in the dark area. Obviously no one would even dare to come here to buy food or anything if it wasn't for the large number of lamps that light the whole market. Well now some of the lamps were broken due to the fire of bullets that rained on a part of the market. Letting darkness slowly crawl into the market area.

The animals there be it seller or buyer or bystander all scurried to the safest place they could find. No one knew who fired those shots. No one knew who died by those bullets. All they knew was that they had a life to keep safe and that's what they were doing. Another barrage of bullets struck three animals, immediately making them fall limp flat onto the hard and cold ground. No one knew who they are. Everyone was busy saving their life they didn't care for anything that happened around them, panic attack pushed the surrounding into chaos.

People were screaming. Things were broken down. Light play on the chaos disorientated the masses and the absence of daylight prevented them to go anywhere without trampling each other. Some people threw things randomly. Some even pulled their own guns and shot at moving objects in state of panic. Law enforcer, anyone?

"Agh! Keep running!"

"What's happening!? Ugh! My leg!"

"Tammy! Where are you!?"

"Get outta the way!"

"Mommy, where are you? I'm scared!"

 ** _"HELP!"_**

Random yelling and indistinguishable voices could be heard. Some other sounds like broken glass and broken bones could be heard too albeit not very clear. Back to the market, three figures were standing behind a stand. One of them lied flat onto the ground, breathing heavily while clutching the left side of his abdomen. The other two were aiming their guns at the mixing dark and light view in front of them. Occasional shots were fired at their direction but they couldn't determine where it came from. They could only fire their own lethal guns at random, trying to get their opposer to reveal themselves.

The three wore the same uniform of varying shades of brown with a shining badge visible on the left side of their uniforms. The three officers: one ram, one hippo, and one horse. The grounded officer's, the ram's, uniform was tainted in red on the abdomen section. Neither of the combat capable officers could come up with a plan to get out from this situation, so they're stuck there.

"Police! Reveal yourselves!" yelled the hippo officer, trying once again to get the attacker out from his hiding. Alas, his words were answered by a shot through the shoulder of his gun wielding arm, making him drop the gun and clutched his shot arm in extreme pain.

The horse officer was about to react to his friend's condition when a leg sweep him off the ground back up and a chop to the back of the head put him out in a snap. The hippo officer took some steps back but the attacker drew closer faster than he could blink and their arm was already on the officer's collar.

"Not so strong now, eh, officer?" they taunted, grinning wide. Although his face was concealed by a hood. "You guys should really pay some respect to people, no?" he said, killing aura brewed from him, freezing the hippo in place, unable to say even a letter of a simple yes or no. "Now I want you to answer a question of mine." the hooded figure said again, his grin grew to a creepy and devilish one. They took a glance at the hippo's name tag for a while before returning his stare at the hippo's terrified eyes. "Officer . . . Trench, is it?" The hippo on his arms was sweating, his eyes were wide open. Fear was slowly destroying his consciousness. The fangs of this figure were intimidating enough to make him feel paralyzed. He couldn't even lift a finger. Even his eyelids shut and open on their own, as if the hippo wasn't in control of keeping them open. "Well, Officer Trench."

Then the figure continued his dialog with a sentence consisted of four words. A simple question that was supposed to be a light one to answer. The thing was that the figure said each word slowly. Each in deep venom coated in murderous serum produced by the penetrating glare. Spelling the first two words slowly and then screamed the last two.

"Where are the berserkers?"

* * *

 **Croft** -[?]- ?

 **Voice on communicator** -[?]- ?

 **Veil, Don, and Greg Boarhoof** -[Boars]- street gang

 **Eiphar Trench** -[Hippopotamus]- Police officer

 **Unknown** -[Ram]- Police officer

 **Unknown** -[Horse]- Police officer

 **Hooded figure** -[?]- ?

 **The berserkers** -[?]- ?

* * *

 **Thanks goes to Madhuntr for reviewing the first chapter!**

 **I don't know why we don't see any bikes in Zootopia, but I think it's because bikes are hard to be adjusted with varying animals in an anthropomorphic animal-filled world. Cars would be more convenient since their sizes support a wide variety of animals. Anyway, feel free to voice your thoughts.**

 **See ya later!**


End file.
